Bang!
by candy-belle
Summary: The Guns turn their trick or treating gaze upon an unsuspecting neko!Evan. A Halloween fic with neko!Evan, Roderick Strong, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Bryan Danielson featuring teasing, fluff and a tiny little bit of bad language


**Title: **Bang!  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 15  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Guns turn their trick or treating gaze upon an unsuspecting neko!Evan  
><strong>Featuring:<strong> neko!Evan, Roderick Strong, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Bryan Danielson  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Halloween teasing, fluff and a tiny little bit of bad language  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>This is my Halloween gift to darkangel_0410 who wanted to see the Guns trick or treating - hope you like your fic. As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

X x x x x x x x x x

"Hey Kitten!"

Evan turned jumping slightly at the loud call. For a moment he looked delightfully startled but then as he saw who had called out to him, the cautious smile melted into a massive grin. Purring loudly as Chris reached over and started stroking his ears, he smiled up at Alex giggling, "Hey guys."

"Where's Roddy?" asked Alex scanning the room quickly to see if he could spot Evan's missing owner.

"Don't know," pouted Evan his neko ears drooping slightly as he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. His tail flicked out from behind his legs, undulating absently against Chris's thigh. He gave another loud purr as Alex gave him a quick pat on the head.

"Not like him to leave you unattended," chided Chris sliding an arm around the little neko's shoulders, "Make me think we should stay and keep you company."

Evan looked at him the sparkling eye narrowing a moment as he asked cautiously, "What are you up to?"

"Us?" exclaimed Alex with mock indignation, "What makes you think we're up to anything, little pussy?"

"Don't call me a pussy," hissed Evan glaring at him but he couldn't stay mad at him for long not when Alex flashed him a friendly wink.

Chris chuckled and catching his partner's eye he gave him the _"do it"_ signal. Alex gave a quick nod in response then reaching into his pocket he pulled out a brightly coloured candy stick. Knowing that the little neko had a wickedly sweet tooth, Alex held it out saying, "You wanna finish my candy stash for me?"

Evan looked at the stick, then at Alex before looking back at the stick. The Guns shared a knowing grin as they watched a little pink tongue flicker out between Evan's lips, the little kat almost quivering with desire for the offered candy stick. He reached out a paw to take the stick but then stopped just short of actually touching it. Flicking them both a look he gave a little mew and confessed, "But Roddy said I shouldn't take things from people. He said I shouldn't take candy from anyone either."

"Yeah but he didn't mean us," soothed Chris, petting Evan's neko ear, causing the little kat to purr slightly. "I mean, you know me and Lex and you know we can be trusted, don't you?"

"Exactly," added Alex, giving Evan a very convincing look of honesty, "You know we're good guys."

"Well I...I guess he didn't mean you," agreed the little neko reluctantly still torn between obeying his master's order and having the sweet treat all to himself.

"Plus it's your favourite," called Alex waving the candy stick in front of the little neko, tempting him even more, "It's raspberry. And you have been such a good little kitten, waiting here like a good boy while your master left you on your own...I think you deserve a treat, don't you?"

Evan looked at him, the dark eyes searching Alex's face looking for any sign of deception but he didn't find it. With a little purr of excitement his hand shot out and he took the offered treated.

Roddy was just entering locker room chatting away with Bryan. As they wandered further into the room he happened to look up and spotted Evan where he had left him by the lockers. He started to smile then seeing what was in Evan's hands and the twin smirks gracing the faces of the Guns, his eyes widened and he yelled, "EVAN! NO! Don't..."

But it was too late. The little neko had taken the candy, ripped off the pretty packaging and taken a great big bite of the sweet treat. For a moment nothing happened then Evan gave a little yelp of surprise. A yelp that turned into a loud series of mews as the candy started cracking and popping inside his mouth. Momentarily dropping the candy, he brushed at his mouth, whimpering as the popping continued, echoing around his skull as he tried to swallow the offending treat.

Alex and Chris were draped over each other laughing their heads off as the poor unsuspecting neko fell victim to the space dust infused candy stick. Roddy crossed the room in two seconds Bryan close on his heels. Grabbing Evan he pulled the distress little kat into his arms and gave him a soothing hug before passing him over to Bryan with the hissed order, "Go get him some water and take care of him for me while I sort these two bastards out."

Bryan nodded, knowing better than to argue with a pissed off Roddy. Draping an arm around Evan's shoulders he led the hiccupping and whimpering kitten away, heading towards the nearest water fountain. While Evan rinsed his mouth out and took a few calming gulps of water, Bryan glanced back over his shoulder, chuckling at the scene unfolding on the far side of the locker room. Roddy look like he was about to exploded with anger while the Guns were still having hysterics over the results of their latest Halloween prank.

Glaring at his supposed friends, Roddy pushed the sleeves of his shirt up his arms, balled his fist and screamed, "You dickheads!" he glared at them both demanding, "How dare you do that to Evvy. What sort of ..."

"Oh come on," managed Alex between bouts of laughed, "It was hysterical. Did you see his little ears? They were almost spinning around they were twitching so much and his tail fluffed up each time he hiccupped. It was..."

He grunted in surprise as Roddy's fist connected with his cheek. Falling back into Chris, Alex scrabbled to get back to his feet, secretly loving the way Chris was helping back him up. Rubbing his cheek, he hissed, "Fuck, Rod I…"

"Shut up!" snarled Roddy closing the gap between him and the now silent Guns, "You pranked the wrong kat. You should have done me or Bryan or anyone else in this locker room but not Evan, not my kitten." He raked them both with a menacing look, then with a disturbingly sweet smile blossoming over his face, he stepped back and licking his lips, he ordered firmly, "Run."

The rest of the locker room watched in increasing amusement as Roddy spent the next few minutes chasing the Guns around the arena, Roddy threatening to do all sorts of unspeakable things to the Guns when he got their hands on them. The longer the chase went on, the funnier the Guns found it until eventually they got bored and stopping dead in their tracks they turned as one, and with matching grins they asked the panting Roddy, "Well you got us, what you gonna do with us know?"

Roddy gave them both another sweet smile before he floored them both with a double chop. Leaving the Guns lying on the floor, groaning and clutching their chests, he wandered back into the locker room and retrieved Evan from Bryan, who simply shook his head in amusement before wandering away to his own locker.

Giving Evan a massive hug Roddy soothed, "See told ya no one messes with my kitten."

Evan gave a little sugar filled hiccup and snuggled in tight, feeling a lot happier now that he was back in Roddy's arms. As he nuzzled her face against Roddy, he glanced over his master's shoulder and grinned. He still had the rest of the dust infused treat clutched in his paw and now that he knew what it did, he had the beginnings of a very wicked thought forming in his little neko brain. Putting on an almost pathetic pout he glanced up and with a little quiver to his voice he asked, "Can we go back to the room?"

"Sure baby," soothed Roddy pulling back slightly so he could look at the little neko properly, "You wanna go lie down?"

Evan nodded and offering Roddy a little smile he asked innocently, "Will you lie down with me?" He went up on tiptoe and whispered something in Roddy's ear. Something that made Roddy blush like a virgin on a very first date and made Evan offer his shocked master a wickedly seductive smirk.

The last thing the locker room saw was Roddy dragging a beaming Evan out of the locker shouting something about seeing everyone tomorrow and threatening a fate worse than death to anyone who disturbed them. Shaking his head Bryan sank back against the locker and murmured, "I swear Halloween gets worse each year."

Fin x


End file.
